1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to solar power and, more particularly, to a solar power-assisted vehicle.
Electric vehicles are known as are hybrid gasoline and electric types of vehicles.
Whenever a vehicle receives some or all of its power from electricity, the issues of storage of electrical charge and replenishment of the electrical charge arise.
There is a need to charge a vehicle's battery or batteries (whether electric or otherwise) when the vehicle is moving or stationary.
Currently, an alternator (or generator) is typically used (whenever an internal combustion engine is used) to supply the required charging current to replenish the electrical charge in the storage battery or batteries. However, it takes energy from the engine to charge the vehicle's batteries.
This decreases fuel economy for hybrid vehicles and maximum range for electric vehicles, which are generally unable to be charged while in motion other than perhaps from a relatively small amount of electrical energy that is extracted during braking. Charging the batteries of a hybrid vehicle without using gasoline to do so would also help to extend its maximum range.
Solar panels are also known. However, solar panels are aesthetically unappealing. The importance of aesthetics when it comes to the appearance of a vehicle cannot be overstated. People invest many thousands of dollars more because they prefer the aesthetics of one vehicle over that of another vehicle. They do this even when the more expensive vehicle has a much poorer reliability record or is known to be more costly to maintain.
Appearance is one of the most important determinants that influences the selection and purchase of a vehicle, whether it is electric, hybrid, or of internal combustion design.
People have long known that solar panels could be placed on the hood, trunk, or roof areas, yet they have refrained from doing so for two primary reasons, one of which is the generally unappealing aesthetic impact such placement of a solar panel would invoke.
Furthermore, they do not align with a solar source (i.e., the sun) and, as such, provide limited efficiency. This is a second significant reason that has hindered the use of solar to electric energy generation for vehicles.
Additionally, when a vehicle is parked for an extended period of time, the position of the sun is constantly changing. Accordingly, even a solar panel would not supply optimum charge current to a stationary vehicle over a protracted period of time.
This problem is compounded by the low position of the sun during times of sunrise and sunset. At or near these periods of time, a solar panel is not receiving much if any solar energy. Therefore, charging cannot possibly occur until the sun is high in the sky.
This, therefore, means that less time is available for charging a flat solar panel than the sun is actually visible and providing solar energy (radiation) or insolation.
Another important consideration is aerodynamic drag or the coefficient of aerodynamic friction that affects every moving vehicle. Ideally, designers want vehicles to be as slippery as possibly when moving on the surface and passing through the air in order to reduce drag and, therefore, optimize fuel economy. This is becoming an even more important consideration.
Additionally, there are many hybrids and a fair number of electric vehicles that presently do not have a method of charging the vehicle's battery or batteries by solar means.
Ideally, an add-on device can be retrofitted to existing vehicles is desirable.
If the add-on device were aesthetically appealing or at least neutral, that would be preferred.
If the add-on device caused a minimal increase in vehicle drag, that would also be preferred.
If the add-on device could increase vehicle traction at higher speeds or vehicle stability at higher speeds, that would also be preferred.
If the add-on device maximized the charging efficiency of whatever photovoltaic source is used, that would also be preferred.
Additionally, the ability to convert solar insolation into an electrical potential (voltage and current) sufficient to charge a battery (or batteries) is dependent on several factors for any given geographical area.
As discussed above, orienting the solar collector(s) (i.e., the photovoltaic cells) so that they are normal to the sun is an important determinant to efficiency.
Certainly, the internal design of the photovoltaic cells is also important.
Another important determinant to the magnitude of charge current is collector area for this determines the amount of solar insolation that impinges on the photovoltaic cells. Basically, this means that the greater the collector area (i.e., the more photovoltaic cells), the greater the ability to generate electricity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide the capability to expand collector area in the future.
All of the above-mentioned needs and preferences for an add-on device that can be retrofitted for use with an existing vehicle also apply to such use in new vehicle design.
Additionally, there has been no effective way to charge a moving vehicle because the position of the sun is frequently changing with respect to the vehicle. Accordingly, any photovoltaic cells are likely to be directed away from the sun a significant portion of the time.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a solar generator for an electric or a hybrid vehicle that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and other problems and difficulties not yet mentioned.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solar panels and charging systems are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described and known devices may, at first appearance, have certain similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.